Cama de Rosas
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: You saw me when I was nobody. You loved me when no one else did. And in return, I wrecked us. A story of finding the way back to lost love, and in turn, rediscovering oneself. Drabble-ish fic. All Human. Canon Couples. Rated for language and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Cama de Rosas**

 **A/N: This is going to be a fast paced drabble-ish fic. It's based on Bon Jovi's song Bed of Roses. A twelve chapter-long fic written for my fic-twin and best friend, m0t0b33's birthday. Happy Birthday, sis. You ready for it, twin? :)**

 **Addicted-to-romione-bedward did the awesome beta job on it. Thanks a lot, sista'! :***

 **Chapter-1: Piano Man**

The moment my fingers strike the piano keys, I feel the tension easing from my body. It's only momentary ... the relief, but it's there.

I don't need my mind to think of what I'm going to play. My fingers dance across the keys in their own accord, creating the music I had written myself. A music I had written for her ...

 _Bella._

Even through the blurry haze of alcohol surrounding my mind, I can't think of anything or anyone beside her. More than that, I don't want to.

First loves are hard to forget.

She's mine ... first and only.

And no matter how much people say that I should, for the sake of my sanity, I didn't want to forget her.

Ever.

 **A/N: So ... thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Eleven more chapters coming out later today. :)**

 **Hope you like it, Bee.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	2. Chapter-2: Guitar Girl

**A/N: Your response to the first chapter has been humbling to say the least. I'm not gonna say anything just ask you to trust me and enjoy the ride. And if you're not listening to it, listen to Bon Jovi's Bed of Roses while reading. ;)**

 **m0t0b33, I love you, sis. Happy Birthday. :***

 **addicted-to-romione-bedward, you're awesome. Heart you too, sista'! 3**

 **Chapter-2: Guitar Girl**

I can't pinpoint to the moment I fell in love with Bella Swan because falling for her had been a gradual process. First she was my best friend Bella from kindergarten. Then she became my best friend Bella who had suddenly gotten boobs during one summer vacation. Then she became my crush.

I don't know when or how she turned from my crush, my teenage fantasy to my lifelong dream. I just know that I love her.

I love the way she's smiling at me from across the stage while strumming on her guitar as we play for the crowd. This is our first show outside of our hometown and the sweet hint of fame feels intoxicating.

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **The next update will probably be in about an hour and half.**

 **See you then.**

 **Don't forget to wish my fic-twin, m0t0b33, a very happy birthday. :)**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	3. Chapter-3: Blossoming Rose

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying it. :)**

 **Happy Birthday, B. And addicted-to-romione-bedward, you rock. :D**

 **Chapter-3: Blossoming Rose**

I feel a smile tug at my lips as soon as my eyes open.

 _She's still here ... with me ... my wife._ The thought makes me feel giddy.

I can't help but reach out ... moving a lock of hair from her face and letting my fingers brush her cheek. I remember the way those rosy cheeks had blushed the night before at my touch.

Her eyes flutter open. I think I've woken her up with my touch, but I can't bring myself to regret it ... not when she smiles at me like that.

She leans into me, her upturned lips begging for a kiss.

I grant her wish and kiss her just the way I had been dreaming of all my life.

She laughs when I inch my tongue into her mouth. "French kiss, Mr. Cullen?" she asks teasingly.

"We are in New Orleans after all, Mrs. Cullen," I say, reminding her where we are for our next show.

The way she kisses me tells me that she loves me and it's enough to leave me breathless.

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **See you in about two hours.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	4. Chapter-4: Changing Tunes

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **Happy Birthday, m0t0b33. Love you, sis. Addicted-to-romione-bedward, love you too. ;)**

 **Chapter-4: Changing Tunes**

It's said that good things don't last forever. I just never thought it would be true for us too.

Two years after starting our band, Bella comes to find me in a jamming session.

She doesn't say anything as she hands me a stick wrapped in a wad of tissues.

I look at it, and then she's in my arms, sobbing and apologizing for this untimely adventure we're about to embark upon.

I crush her to my chest, telling her how happy I am and how we're gonna make it through.

Inside, I hope that I'm right.

The first few months after the baby's birth nothing but tender love surrounds us. And then? Life rears its ugly head.

The day I see her humming to herself as she cooks in the kitchen, I don't feel giddy that I might be the reason for her happiness. No, all I see is her dancing around in baby joy while I work my ass off.

I'm not bright enough to keep my mouth shut.

That's the first night she sleeps separately ... her whimpers reaching me through the closed door as I lean my back against it.

 **A/N: Thoughts so far? Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'll see you in about five hours.**

 **Till then, take care. :)**

 **Ann**


	5. Chapter-5: A Bottle of Vodka

**A/N: Enjoy!**

 **m0t0b33, I love you, sis. Happy Birthday. :)**

 **Chapter-5: A Bottle of Vodka**

"You stink like a bottle of vodka." I don't like the greeting she offers me when I step into the house. So I try to ignore her as I take my jacket off and throw it on the couch, plopping my ass down on it as I do.

In the back of my mind, I know that I had too much to drink at the party tonight, but I certainly don't like hearing about it. For that moment, drinking away my frustrations seem like a good idea.

She doesn't think so of course. "Edward, what's wrong with you? You weren't like this," she says to me. "You never liked heavy drinking."

A lazy, drunken smile curves my lips upward as I say, "That's how successful people do it, Bella."

She throws a disgustful look at me. "You sound like a condescending jerk ... the exact kind of people you hated when we were growing up."

"And you sound like a bitch ... the kind you never wanted to become." The words are out of my mouth before they can register in my brain.

A gasp leaves her mouth before she turns around and runs away from me.

 _She'll be back_ , I reassure myself. _I'm fucking famous after all._

I never knew how wrong I was back then.

 **A/N: He's being an ass, I know. But trust me? :)**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in an hour.**

 **Till then, take care.**

 **Ann**


	6. Chapter-6: Hopeless Heart

**A/N: Happy Birthday, Bee. :***

 **Addicted-to-romione-bedward, you rock. ;)**

 **Chapter-6: Hopeless Heart**

"Edward, she's holding you back," Tanya, my manager, says to me over breakfast.

I scowl at the bland-tasting scrambled eggs I'm trying to keep down and think of Bella's cooking. I miss her cooking. I miss _her._

"This was a bad idea," I counter with a shake of my head. "I shouldn't have left."

Tanya rolls her eyes. "It was moving into this hotel room or lying on the floor. Your Bella sure wasn't keen on letting you have the bed."

Even after all that has transpired between us, I can't help the glare I direct at Tanya. "Don't talk about her like that. She loves me."

"Loves you?" Her question strikes me harder than I expect. "How many times has she told you that lately?"

With rising panic, I realize that I can't remember the last time my wife told me that she loves me.

Scrambling to my feet, I stand up. "I need to get to home."

Tanya shakes her head. "No, you need to sign this contract and go on this tour. It'll be great for your career and it'll show her how much you're trying to build a good life for them."

I should've kicked Tanya out of my sight right then, but I didn't. Instead, I sign the damn thing.

 **A/N: We're halfway there, people. Hang on tight. ;)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **I'll see you in an hour.**

 **Take care and wish my twin bestie a very happy birthday.**

 **Ann**


	7. Chapter-7: Wake Up Call

**A/N: *Peeks from behind hands* Still with me? Read on!**

 **And, Bee? Happy Birthday. ;)**

 **Chapter-7: Wake Up Call**

On my tour, I drink like I'm always thirsty and play until I can't play anymore.

The crowd loves it.

I'm the ultimate musician.

I bask in the glory of the fame.

Jasper, the new guitarist, tries to take the bottle of bourbon out of my hands sometimes, but I always tell him to go fuck himself.

It's my life.

This is how famous people live it.

In my drunken stupor at an after party, I feel some random blonde chick fall on my lap. When she reaches for my lips, I stand up, quickly dumping her on the floor. "I'm taken," I tell her before leaving the scene.

I all about forget about the incident until Emmett, the drummer, rushes into my hotel room to tell me about an internet article. I pull up the page and see photos of me with the random blonde straddling my lap pasted all over it.

Just as I'm trying to think of ways to fix this, I get a call from Bella.

"You said I was enough. Clearly, I wasn't," she says before hanging up.

Letting out a frustrated growl, I throw my phone to the wall ... shattering it into million tiny pieces.

 **A/N: So ...? Thoughts? Share them with me, please?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in an hour.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	8. Chapter-8: A King's Ransom

**A/N: Happy reading, guys!**

 **Happy birthday to my fic-twin, m0t0b33.**

 **Addicted-to-romione-bedward is a kickass beta. ;)**

 **Chapter-8: A King's Ransom**

"Edward, don't do this," Tanya pleads with me as she watches me throw my clothes haphazardly into a bag. "You're throwing your life away."

I don't respond to her. Instead, I keep on going.

She huffs, her frustration getting the best of her. "You wanna ruin everything you built for _her_? Is she worth it?"

It seems like something explodes inside me, and before I know it, I'm gripping her throat in my hand. "Don't you ever say something like that about her," I spit the words out. "Bella _is_ my life."

She sputters, trying to get enough air into her lungs to speak.

I let her go. I have more important things to get back to. "You're fired," I tell her before closing the door behind me.

An hour later, I find myself standing inside a phone booth, grasping the payphone in my hand as I dial her number again and again.

It rings and stops. "Bella, baby ..." I can't get the words out before she hangs up.

It's then that I decide. I'm ready to pay a king's ransom to get my life back.

 **A/N: His head is out of his ass, people! :P**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in an hour.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	9. Chapter-9: A Way Back

**A/N: We're on our way back, people. :D**

 **m0t0b33, happy birthday, and I sort of love you ... like a lot. :***

 **Chapter-9: A Way Back**

Maybe God doesn't like to hear my moping anymore; maybe I've been so unlucky that luck has decided to grant me a small favour. Whatever might be the reason, I find myself clasping the last ticket for the flight to Seattle ... the flight back home.

As I sit cramped between a whiny kid and a belching drunk guy, I think back to the last few months of our lives.

I think back to how we used to be ... how much love there used to be.

 _And I ruined it._ I want to kick my own ass for doing that ... for wrecking what we've worked years for to build.

The uncomfortable airplane seat doesn't bother me anymore. I run my fingers over the wedding band she had so lovingly put on my finger just two years ago. That's when I realize that I'll gladly lay down on a bed of nails just to get her back in my arms.

I need my way back to her ... to the both of them.

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and review, please?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in an hour.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	10. Chapter-10: Pleading Heart

**A/N: Read on!**

 **Hey, Bee? I love you, sis. Hope you're having a blast. Happy Birthday. xo**

 **Chapter-10: Pleading Heart**

"Who is it?" Her voice sounds scratchy when she asks from the other side of the door. And I realize that it's probably sore from her tears ... tears she has cried over me.

Anguish grips me anew as I lean my head against the cold door and say, "Baby, please let me in."

There's silence for a heartbeat and then she asks, "Edward? Why are you here?"

"You're here," I answer. "Where else am I supposed to be? Please, Bella, open the door."

Slowly, the door opens to reveal my wife standing there ... wearing my t-shirt, and I realize that even after everything I've done, she missed me.

"What about the show?"

Stepping inside, I take her face in my hands. She doesn't stop me, but I feel her back stiffen ever so slightly. "Fuck the show. I don't want to be there. I want to be here ... with you," I say to her, trying to make her understand.

The way her eyelids flutter tells me that she's holding back tears as she asks in a small voice, "The blonde ...?"

"Was a nobody," I reply. "I didn't do anything with her. She fell onto my lap and I dumped her ass to the ground the very next second. Fucking paps took the photo in between."

She's silent for a moment before the corners of her mouth pull up and a small giggle bursts from her lips. "You really dropped her on the floor?"

"Yes," I say with a definitive nod. "I'm yours and no one else's. You are everything."

"Show me," she says.

 **A/N: He's not done grovelling, trust me. ;)**

 **Share your thoughts with me and review?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in an hour.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	11. Chapter-11: A Bed of Roses

**A/N: I have one word for you, people. ENJOY!**

 **And Bee, same goes for you too, sis. Oh and HBD. ;)**

 **I tweaked the chapter a little after addicted-to-romione-bedward did her magic on it. So if you find any mistakes, they're all mine. :P**

 **Chapter-11: A Bed of Roses**

I can't stop touching her, breathing her name like a prayer as I move, trying to get closer to her.

The way she tightens her legs around my hips and clings onto my back tells me that she's feeling it too ... the desperation, the hurt and the heartache leaving us ... purifying us.

Burying my face in the crook of her neck, I let out a groan. It's been so long since we've been this close and until this moment, I had no idea how much I missed this.

She flips us over, straddling me and riding me like she's made to do. She brings her lips to mine and murmurs, "Say it."

My hands grip her hips, guiding her movements as I whisper, "I'm sorry I hurt you, baby. I fucked up big time. I promise to never put us through this again. You're my life. You're everything."

She takes my hand, kissing it before placing it where we're connected. "Feel this, Edward. Feel us. Feel how good we are," she says.

Letting my hand love her, I sit up bringing her face-to-face with me. "I'm so sorry, baby," I tell her. "Forgive me."

"Forgiven," she responds, swivelling her hips in all the right ways. "I love you, Edward."

Those words from her lips make me deliriously happy. Finally, it feels like the nails have turned into roses as I worship her ... over and over again.

 **A/N: One more to go.**

 **Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in an hour.**

 **Ann**


	12. Chapter-12: Sunshine

**A/N: This is the last one of this crazy ride. Hope you had fun.**

 **m0t0b33, I can't thank you enough for finding me when I was a nobody ... and yes, you loved me like a sister when no one else did. So this is a little effort on my part to let you know that I love you, a lot. Wish you the happiest of birthdays. :* :***

 **addicted-to-romione-bedward, thank you for being the amazing friend/sister you've been to me. Thank you for holding my hand when I was second-guessing myself while writing this and thank you for being an inspiration to me ... always. Love you, sis.**

 **Chapter-12: Sunshine**

"Daddy!"

I turn around just in time to catch my son as he jumps into my arms. "Hey, buddy. Where's mommy?"

He gives me a toothy smile as he points somewhere behind him. What I see makes my heart go crazy.

Bella, my beautiful wife, walks up to us holding her guitar in her hand with a smile on her face.

Walking toward her, I take the guitar from her. "Hey, beautiful," I say as I kiss her chastely. "You shouldn't be carrying this in your ..."

"Don't," she warns me with an eyebrow-hitch. "Don't use the word 'condition'. I'm not an invalid, Edward," she says before looking right into my eyes as she adds. "Besides, you didn't seem to mind my _condition_ in the shower this morning."

Because I've smartened up, I grin and after kissing my index finger, I put it lightly on her small bump.

She blushes. "Are we going to make some music or what?" she says, trying to prevent herself from looking flushed.

"Yes, ma'am," I say as I lead her toward the recording studio we've started after my major screw up from two years ago.

She slips her arms around me as she walks by my side, and I feel like I'm the luckiest bastard on this planet to have her love.

Because to me, she is love.

 **A/N: And it's a wrap, people.**

 **So ... love it? Hate it? Nothing at all? Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **DreamWeaver will post tomorrow since I've been a little busy tonight.**

 **Take care, everyone.**

 **Ann**


End file.
